


Things that Had Never Been Told

by Carmenet



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Father-Son Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenet/pseuds/Carmenet
Summary: 在搭乘天鹰号前去追赶丘奇的途中，父子间第一次真正意义上的拥抱。- 剧情向无差- 康纳并没有喝醉酒，只是太累了
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Kudos: 5





	Things that Had Never Been Told

大海上的夜幕再一次降临了。  
经过数天的穷追不舍，天鹰号上的大多数船员都已经疲倦不堪。先前连下了几天暴雨，此时难得风平浪静，这样的夜晚再用来赶路便不免显得有些可惜。康纳松开船舵，任天鹰号缓缓航行在平静的海面上，船底划开阵阵黑色海浪，翻卷的白沫上浮动着碎掉的月光。  
水手长在桅杆与船尾处各挂起一盏煤油灯，除此之外，四周便看不到任何一处人迹与灯火。不久前雨停了，不少人来到甲板上透气吹风，还有人搬来了先前从别船上掠夺来的熏肉与朗姆酒。照理说，此地并不适合休整，更何况他们还处于追赶丘奇的途中。但是康纳默许了船员的举动，无言地靠在围栏上观赏底下的船员们忙进忙出。他向来不是一名苛待手下的上位者，更何况他也同样需要休息。

“你应该趁现在向前追赶。”  
海尔森的声音从身后传来。康纳回头，看到穿戴地一丝不苟的男人正背着手站在船尾的围栏旁，面色不悦地看着眼前甲板上愈发热闹的场景。  
“适当的休息有益于身心健康。”康纳不卑不亢地回应道，毫不意外海尔森方才提出了不满。后者绷着脸冷哼了一声，对他的理由不置可否，但也没有再产生新的抱怨。  
“你要去舱室休息一下吗？”片刻后，康纳主动问道。  
“不了，儿子。”海尔森清了清嗓子，好像他还在陆地上对手下的圣殿骑士们发号施令，“我不认为有人能在这样的吵闹中入睡。”  
康纳耸耸肩，无视了他语气中的讽刺，依旧靠在围栏上望风，最后歪着头想了想，提了瓶酒朝甲板上欢呼的人群中走去了。  
海尔森在灯下注视着康纳远去的身影，再不着痕迹地移开了视线。

之后便不知道过了多久——或许是一个小时，又或许是两个小时，毕竟海上的时间总是会流逝得很模糊——彼时的海尔森独自倚靠在船只末端的围栏处，正眺望着远方的海面出神。突然有人贴着坐在了他的身旁，衣服与木板碰擦出沉闷的声响。他低头，看到一位深皮肤的年轻人大摇大摆地靠坐在了船壁上，闭眼伸展出一个不无舒适的懒腰。  
“你好，康纳。”海尔森平静地对他说。康纳抬头看了他一眼，没有说话。一股酒气随着他的动作飘向了海尔森的方向，海尔森皱起了眉。  
“你喝醉了吗？”海尔森皱着眉转身，开始寻找他们身旁是否还有其他酒杯的存在。康纳摇了摇头，摆手拦住了海尔森的动作：“只是陪船员们喝了一会儿。我从来都不会喝醉酒的。”  
片刻后他适时补充了一句：“我想你知道这一点。”  
“是啊。”海尔森迟疑地回答道，最终选择听从这个说法，重新转回身子，继续面向船外的海风。  
之后便又是一阵沉默。  
甲板上的船员依旧在大闹着，甚至稀稀拉拉地唱起了歌，有人嘟哝着为他们鼓掌喝彩，更多的人已经瘫倒成一片。海浪拍打船体，发出令人昏昏欲睡的规律声响。在这片昏黄扑闪的灯光中，康纳的头缓缓靠在了海尔森的腿上，呼吸声逐渐平稳，听起来快要睡着了。  
海尔森一动不动地伫立在原地，心中在把康纳立刻叫起来和任他继续打盹之中犹豫许久，最后还是放弃了更为粗鲁的那个选项，无声地叹了一口气。  
“康纳。”他轻轻地弯下身，对着已经倚靠着他阖眼睡去的年轻人悄声喊到。康纳睡眼惺忪地睁开眼，似乎过了几秒时间才确认自己面前站着的人是谁。  
“怎么了，父亲？”  
他含糊地问道，温顺地依照海尔森的指示站起来，又重新闭上了眼。  
海尔森扶起康纳的手臂，让他搭在自己的肩膀上，撑着他一起摇摇晃晃地向船舱走去。康纳埋头伏在他肩上，几乎贴着脸颊，热气沉沉地呼在他的耳边，好像在小声地说些什么。海尔森当他在说酒话，听得心不在焉，很久以后才勉强分辨出他口中那几个含糊的词。  
康纳说：“今晚我真的很高兴。”  
“当然。”海尔森嘲弄地附和了一句。“毕竟不是每位船长都有机会在海上喝得酩酊大醉。”  
不过——说完后海尔森在心里继续想到——也许这确实是一个不错的夜晚。  
“你说得对。”出乎意料地，康纳赞同了他的话，甚至还像模像样地点了点头，脑袋在海尔森的肩上埋得更紧了一些，好像一不留神就会从他身上掉下去。  
海尔森不说话了，沉默地推开掩起的舱门，扶住康纳的动作几乎可以称得上是亲昵。康纳闭着眼，感觉到海尔森紧紧地搂住自己的腰，好让两人走过一道凸起的门槛。父亲的身体就这样紧贴在身旁，近在咫尺，如此触手可及，好像从来都没有这样心平气和地接近过。  
许久后，海尔森在他耳边低沉地开口：“你该好好休息了。”  
但我还有剩下的半句话没有说完。康纳在心里模糊地想道。  
他用余下的所有力气转过身，用力地拥抱住了身旁的高大男人。第一次，或许也是最后一次，他怀揣着被拒绝的全部的勇气，主动尝试着接近这位一贯冷冰冰的父亲，接近这个向来遥不可及的男人。他以为海尔森会推开他，甚至已经准备好了蹩脚的解释，但是面前的男人只是原地呆愣了一会，然后反手回抱住了怀里的他。  
“孩子。”他这样叫他，把他同样用力地搂进自己怀里，甚至还轻轻地摸了摸他低垂的头。康纳很想再继续说点什么，但是他实在是太累了。在失去意识前的最后一刻，他把最后的一句话记在了心底，希望以后的某一天能够让面前的人听见。  
他想对海尔森说，其实我真的很高兴，你能出现在这里。  
不只是今晚，而是一直都是。

END


End file.
